


Carnival Cravings (Wilford Warfstache/FemReader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, ddlg?, possessive kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Wilford Warfstache with Daddy KinkWarnings: Daddy Kink (slight ddlg??) Ye have been warned. Smut, public sex, unprotected sex, possessive/jealousy kink, dirty talk, squirting...My laptop crapped out and I lost all of my stuff. So things are going to be slow...So I had this started and luckily saved on here! It’s the only prompt I have from all the requests I got recently. :( I’ll try to remember them all and make a list, and then you guys can let me know if I forgot any! It’s going to be slow going since I have to write on my phone for now. Sorry if this is horrible. I’m a complete mess rn.





	Carnival Cravings (Wilford Warfstache/FemReader) Smut

There was nothing I loved more in the world than carnivals. Deep fried foods, candy vendors out the ears, roller coasters, and silly rigged games were laid over the green summer grass in a glamorous set up to entertain all ages of being. Sure, one would leave sweaty and with a possible few bug bites, but the discomfort was well worth winning the humongous stuffed animals and a belly full of junk food. 

It was almost magical. Reality often slipped away between games of shoot the balloons and the noises of rides running in the warm night air. Laughter and squeals of delight added a wonderful cadence that completed the perfection that was the carnival. 

The hand on my waist tightened in the slightest and I was jerked closer to the warm body against my right, narrowly dodging the oncoming group I hadn’t noticed.

“Oops,” I mumbled, cheeks flushing as I rolled my eyes up to my savior, “Thank you.”

Okay. Maybe there was one thing I loved more than carnivals, but to be fair, Wilford was too perfect to have any competition in anything.

“You seem lost in thought, pumpkin. Something on your mind?” Wil asked.

The way his pink mustache danced in curiosity was beyond adorable and I had to bite my lip to keep from awwing over him then. Shrugging, I returned my gaze to the dozens of booths surrounding us and looked for our next activity. 

“Just thinking about how much I love being here,” I answered finally.

He didn’t say anything but the hum he gave let me know he understood. Another aspect that I loved about being at the carnival was that it made it so easy to drift out of the norm. I could let go of my usual proper self and afford a few more “childish” luxuries that I denied myself on the regular.

The prone hand on my side released it’s hold enough to slide to my lower back, tracing lightly over the bottom of the zipper that lay there. 

I relaxed more into him and grinned to myself, unable to contain the light hearted mirth dancing in my chest. 

“How about that one? Don’t think we’ve done that yet,” Wil commented, waving his free hand off to the right. 

Looking over in curiosity, my eyes widened in glee as I spotted the High Striker Strong Man game. The prizes along the wall next to it were the biggest I had seen, possibly topping at half my height. 

“Can we?!” I urged, “Please?!”

“Of course. Anything for you, baby girl.” 

I couldn’t resist preening under the kiss he planted on the top of my head. He knew all the little things that made me melt. 

Reluctantly I let go of him so he could walk off to talk to the man running the game, resting myself by the opening gate. Wil was finally dressed slightly down from his usual lovely attire, and the dark wash jeans he wore looked amazing on his bottom and thighs. I quickly fell to the temptation of checking him out as he conversed lively with the man, enjoying the way his yellow button up stretched across his broad shoulders as he waved his hands around.

“You by yourself, sweet heart?”

At the presence of a sudden voice, I jumped slightly and turned in shock, finding a young man at my side.

After a moment, I realized he was waiting for a reply. 

“Uh, no. That’s my boyfriend,” I answered finally, lips curving up into a smile as my eyes traveled back to Wil.

Despite having come to play the game, he and the man running the game were obviously getting along well in their discussion. It was nice to see him interacting so well with those outside of our circle seeing as he had a tendency to get easily worked up.

“You could do much better. What man wears pink and yellow? Psht, you need a real-”

“I kindly implore you not to finish that sentence because I can soundly assure you that my love is ten times the man you are,” I cut him off, voice showing the complete disinterest I felt towards him, “It’s also rather rude to just assume you can wiggle your way into a relationship like that. What kind of man tries to talk to a taken woman?”

The choked noise of disbelief he let out had a giggle brewing in my chest, but he quickly returned to his bravado, pushing his way easily into Wil and the carnie’s conversation with the demand of playing the game.

Wilford’s gaze narrowed before darting back my way, to which I helplessly shrugged.

“Watch this sweet heart.”

“Ick,” I muttered under my breath as my eyes rolled full circle in their sockets.

Suddenly Wil’s hand was inching towards his pocket, where he usually held his weapons, and I wasted no time racing across the empty space. 

Heart racing, I shoved under his arm and patted his stomach softly, telling him, “He’s just trying to show off. Let him get his rocks off then you can ruin his day by beating him in this game.”

His tongue darted out quickly over his lips but eventually he nodded. The sound of the game whirring to life and talking about the test of strength filled the silence as the stranger took his stance. 

After three swings, the stranger only reached 60 out of 100, but he appeared proud of it. He dropped the mallet with a warrior cry.

“See. Bet your boyfriend won’t get anything near that.”

“I really don’t see your point in starting this dick measuring contest,” I replied, shaking my head, “But I’ll never understand the male ego I suppose.”

Wilford slipped out of my hold and started towards the game, but not before jerking me up into a chaste kiss that stole my breath away. 

Stepping up to the base, he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up to the crook in his elbows. At that, all of my thoughts went south. Chewing on my lip, I forced my brain back to the situation at hand and away from the sight of his thick arms. 

I had to snicker as he made a show of flexing his hands and readying the mallet. Always the entertainer. 

On the first hit, I was sure the mallet was going to break with all the force he put behind it. The metal gong rang out, loud and clear, and repeated two more times with each strike. 

Biting back a smug grin, I watched as the stranger’s face drained of color and he stepped back.

I was considering throwing more verbal salt into the wound but Wil distracted me abruptly with the reminder of the prize waiting to be picked out. 

“Ooh! Any size?” I questioned the game runner.

“Yep.”

The warmth of Wil’s hand radiated through the back of my dress as he joined my side and waited calmly for me to pick. Finally I spotted a medium sized panda and pointed it out.

“You don’t want a bigger one?” Wil encouraged quietly.

“Nah. This is too cute to pass up,” I replied, grinning as I took the panda gratefully from the man, “Thank you!”

With a kind goodbye, we took our leave from the area. The panda fit perfectly against my chest as I snuggled against Wilford’s side. I noticed as we strolled around the grounds that Wil never relinquished his hold on me, and every once in awhile I caught him glaring at some poor unsuspecting man nearby.

“Love, you know that you don’t have to worry so much, right? Most guys aren’t as stupid as that idiot was. Even if they were, none of them compare to you anyway,” I reminded him softly, slipping my arm around his back and leaning into his side.

“I know,” he said gruffly, “I just don’t want anyone getting ideas.”

We barely made it another five minutes before Wil let out a frustrated noise and steered us off the path.

“What are-”

Suddenly his hands framed my face and his mouth smashed roughly against mine, feet still moving us blindly into the tree line. Gasps for air panted out between frantic kisses. 

When my back hit something solid, he finally pulled back enough to let me breathe properly. Fingers traces my jaw line gently as my chest heaved for breath.

“I should have killed that little brat for daring to even look at you,” he bit out, eyes narrowing as they flitted across my flushed face, “You’re mine.”

Subconsciously my eyes rolled back and shut as the tip of his finger traced ever so slightly over my bottom lip, lips parting in response easily. The knot in my belly reappeared instantly. Slowly, I poked my tongue out and prodded his fingertip teasingly, moaning when he slipped it between my lips. My teeth grazed the slightly calloused flesh before I suckled along the digit, just to pull back with a weak groan.

“I am yours. That’s why you don’t have to do anything stupid to prove it. Even if anyone tries to talk to me like that, they stand no chance in hell,” I explained, letting my eyes open again to meet his gaze, “You know I love you and only you. I’m crazy over you. There could never be anyone else that would interest me as long as I have you.”

A light red blush tinged the very edges of his face as I pressed a suggestive kiss to his finger, unable to stop a smile from forming. Reaching up, I lazily wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him back into another kiss. 

Although I couldn’t ever understand how I landed someone so wonderful as him or why he was willing to kill to keep me at his side, I loved it. It was a turn on in some aspects, feeling so wanted and needed. 

Palming my hands down his broad chest, a little shiver escaped my lips as I relished in the solid torso. I wasted little time jerking his shirt from inside his jeans as my other hand worked on the suspender clasps. 

I thanked him breathlessly when his hands intervened, quickly sending his suspenders flying and his jeans down his thighs. As I started to drop to my knees, his hands caught my biceps and his fingers dug in hard, holding me in place firmly.

“No.”

That single word was spoken with such dominance and depth that it sent a shudder down my spine. In a single motion his hands went from my arms down to my thighs and I jumped at the silent command. It still blew my mind any time he was able to pick me up.

A groan escaped my lips at the feeling of his cock pressing snugly against my clothed core when he held me against the tree. Nails scratching at his shoulders, I bit my lip and met his heated chocolate gaze. His beautiful orbs held so much expression in them; love, lust, tenderness, and that little hint of uncontrollable wild that always hid beneath.

With unbelievable strength, he suddenly reached between our bodies and slipped my panties to the side. 

“Are you ready for me, pumpkin?” he murmured lowly.

I nodded slowly and braced myself for what was to come. There was no doubt I was already wet and aching for him, but with his size being as it was, we usually prepped. 

“Ah! Fuuuck.”

“Shh, Y/N, there are still people out there.”

My head smacked the tree as it fell back in delight, lips parting and eyes shutting as he stretched through my core and the threat of being caught registered in my head.

The fingers still braced along my thigh squeezed painfully tight as the others came up and snarled harshly in my hair. 

“U-Uhf, baby girl… god, you’re so tight for me.”

“Only for you, daddy,” I whimpered.

His sweet breath panted across my lips and I felt the tickle of his mustache before his mouth covered mine. Teeth and tongues clashed in eager movements as his hips seated perfectly in place. 

After what felt like forever of setting still, I clenched tight around him and nipped his bottom lip sharply.

“Move.”

The deep rumble of laughter bubbled up his chest before he grunted out, “That wasn’t very polite.”

Whining, I gave in and begged, “Please move, daddy. I need more.” 

Apparently those were the magic words needed to get exactly what I wanted. His hands dropped from my hair and I watched in disbelief as his arm wound under my knee, shifting my position up higher until his other arm copied the motion.

“Wil, can you a-”

My words were silenced with the first thrust of his hips. Frantically I found the tree bark behind me and clawed on for dear life, unable to let out the scream trapped in my lungs as he buried his dick in so deep it hurt. 

“Baby, are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked suddenly.

“Shi- Fuck, yes, but don’t stop. God, I’ve never felt- You- So full. Jesus, fuck!”

My hand shook when I reached up to his fuzzy cheek and pulled him into a desperate kiss. His replying moan sounded as wrecked as I felt. 

Even with his mouth on mine, I couldn’t stop the babble falling from my lips, begging him for more and thanking him for it all the same. Every stroke of his cock made the bliss rise in my belly.

Tears prickled against my eyelids when he shifted his hips lower and changed the angle, hitting even more of the sweet spot hidden in my cunt. One hand darted back between our bodies and his thumb began rubbing frantic circles to my sensitive nub.

With a sudden voracity that struck slight fear in my heart, I felt my climax boil over and strike hard. Quickly he stifled my scream with a greedy kiss. Feeling lost and overwhelmed, I clung hard to his shoulders and held on with all my might.

All sensation drifted away for a fraction of a moment, and then everything came slamming back down. 

Wil let out a snarl that made the hairs stand up on my neck when he finally slowed from his furious pace.

“Oh my, look at this, pumpkin. I’ve never seen you come so much for me. Look, baby girl. You soaked daddy’s cock so nicely.”

Brows furrowed, I forced my eyes open and immediately shut them back out of embarrassment, unable to handle the sight of his dick thrusting into me. 

“Will you come again for me? Hmm?” he urged, pace picking up speed once again.

“I- I dunno,” I managed to whine as my nails dug into the soft fabric of his shirt, “So sensitive.”

A low rumble sounded in his chest as an apparent reply before he let out a shudder. 

“I don’t want to push you too far, Y/N. Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Eyes widening in shock, I quickly shook my head and mouthed open kisses to his bearded face.

“No, want you to come too. Please.”

He appeared to evaluate the honesty in my statement before continuing on at his previous pace. 

I kept on my path, nipping and kissing at his strong jaw line, up to the lobe of his ear. With a weak smile, I quickly sunk my teeth into the soft flesh and sucked very gently on it. 

“Oh god damn it!” 

Wil’s voice was torn and ragged, and it made every part of my body tingle in joy. The force in his motions grew exponentially, his hold bruising into my limbs, until his thrusts stammered and I heard the smallest grunt of my name amidst all the curses and moans coming from his throat. 

“Come in me, love, please come for me.”

Knowing he was coming was one of the sexiest things I’d ever felt. I purposely fluttered my muscles tighter around his dick, earning a weak cry of protest as he stilled in his motions. 

Warmth filled my core with each pulse of his cock. I pressed soft kisses down his neck until his breath evened back to normal. Leaning back, I grinned teasingly at him when I saw the huge smirk on his face. 

“Feel better?” I asked lightly.

“I feel like a million buck, pumpkin. Say, how about we get some funnel cake before we head home? I’m starved.”

“You and your sweets,” I muttered, unable to hold in the adoration I felt through my faux irritation as I grabbed up my bear.

When my feet touched the ground again, I wrapped myself around his midsection tightly and pressed a kiss to his sternum. 

“You might have to end up carrying me to the car,” I commented as I pulled away, “My legs are gonna give out soon.”

A quick playful swat to my bottom had me giggling and strutting away, panda proudly camped out in my arms.


End file.
